Asphyxiated Memories
by Ichiru deathstrawberry
Summary: Ichigo an amnesiatic vampire met Shirosaki on a dark twinkling night. Ai, Ichigo's cat servant, help's Ichigo out with his vampire instincts, while Ichigo gets to know Shirosaki a little by little after the incident. But as Ichigo gets his memories back, he gets worried as he remembers as to why he had erased his memories and the enemy that is after him. Please read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Asphyxiated Memories

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Ichigo & Shirosaki.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. OC

**Summary:** Ichigo an amnesiatic vampire met Shirosaki on a dark twinkling night. Ai, Ichigo's servant, help's Ichigo out on his vampire instincts, while Ichigo gets to know Shirosaki a little by little after the incident. But as Ichigo gets his memories back, he gets worried as he remembers as to why he had erased his memories and the enemy that is after him. Can he defeat this enemy of his, if he's able to remember? Or will his lover and servant be in danger due to his memories?

* * *

_'Its dark...'  
_

_'Where am I?...Where's...where's...who?...'_

"...chigo..."

_'Dare?...Who's there?...'_

"...chigo.. ake up..."

_'...nande?...my body...its weak...move...move dammit...'_

"...chigo..! ...isten to me..!..."

_'Tasu...kete.. ..help me...I can't...move...'_

"...chigo.. move."

Slowly, sun-kissed eyelids fluttered open, presenting unfocused molten chocolate irises. They looked around and spotted something orange with white in front of them. Those same dull brown eyes started tracing up until the met with slitted hazel calm cat eyes. Dull brown eyes, started to focus and saw what had called to him.

"Good. You have finally woken up Ichigo." Said 'Ichigo's' eyes widened when he heard the orange/white tabby cat talk to him. "Don't panic. I need you to stay calm at the moment. Do you know who you are? Or who I am?"

Ichigo stayed quiet for some time, going through his head to remember who he was or who this talking cat was as well. After a while, he came up blank and shook his head.

The tabby cat sighed softly, closing his eyes and nodded. "I see. So you did erase them."

Ichigo raised an orange elegant eyebrow and opened his mouth. Only to have it to get closed quickly and grip his throat wincing in pain. The tabby cat didn't miss that and looked at him narrowing his eyes.

"Does your throat burn? Are you thirsty?"

Ichigo had a puzzled until he noticed that he felt his throat dry and needed something to soothe the suffocating pain. He slowly opened pale pink lips and answered in a raspy voice. "Yes...I am thirsty... If...I may ask. Who are you?..."

The tabby cat looked at Ichigo and then shifted his gaze to the side. "My name is Ai. I'm your assistant... more like your servant." Hazel eyes shifted looking back at dull brown eyes.

Ichigo blinked and then looked away. He noticed that he was laying down on a field filled with trees and grass. Ichigo looked up above him and saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree filled with lots of pink blossoms. He slowly lifted his right hand, raising it above his face and sighed. Ai watched Ichigo for a moment before his ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and looked behind him. He noticed a pale replica of his master that was walking with some bags in his hands and then shifted his gaze back to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened as he caught the scent of something sweet and mouthwatering. He eyes slitted and then turned into a bright gold, instantly feeling his throat constrict at the scent.

* * *

Shirosaki sighed heavily as removed his glasses from his black and golden eyes and put them away in his shirt pocket. He walked towards the store that was a few blocks away from his house and ruffled his short white cropped hair. He walked into the store grabbing a basket and went through the ailes dumping in cup of noodles, bag od chips, water bottles, and a liter of soda. After some time grabbing the things he needed, he headed to the cashier and payed for his items taking the bags in both of his hands and walked out. He sighed as he decided to walk through the field and looked up at the dark, twinkling sky. He was then startled when he heard a hissing sound behind his back and turned around only to have himself pinned against a tree dropping his bags.

"Ngh!" Shirosaki opened one golden eye looking in front of him and gasped loudly as he stared into black and golden eyes exactly like his. But the only difference was that this male had beautiful sun-kissed skin with long orange silky hair, reaching his hips. He placed a pale hand on top of the tan wrist, tugging on it.

* * *

Ichigo instantly sat up and gripped his throat, looking for the scent that had made his throat burn. He spotted a replica of himself, except this male was all white with short hair and golden eyes surrounded in black. He hissed in pain as he felt his throat constrict and burn. His vision started to get clouded in black and cried out in pain. Ichigo's vision blacked out and all he can do was feel and listen, but didn't have control on his body as he felt grabbing someone by the throat.

Ai sat on the floor watching the display as his master, did his hunt on a human. He gazed up the night sky and sighed softly. "Asphyxiated Memories."

* * *

**AAAGH! DX SORRY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIKE IN YEARS AND STUFF! Kidding! Anyways! I'll try and update "Broken Piano" as much as possible. Please! Review! I love reading your reviews they incourage me so much! ;n; Anyways! I hope you like this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** Asphyxiated Memories

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Ichigo & Shirosaki.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. OC

**Summary:** Ichigo an amnesiatic vampire met Shirosaki on a dark twinkling night. Ai, Ichigo's servant, help's Ichigo out on his vampire instincts, while Ichigo gets to know Shirosaki a little by little after the incident. But as Ichigo gets his memories back, he gets worried as he remembers as to why he had erased his memories and the enemy that is after him. Can he defeat this enemy of his, if he's able to remember? Or will his lover and servant be in danger due to his memories?

* * *

Pale hands gripped a tan wrist, wincing in pain as a grunt escaped pale lips. Shirosaki squinted one golden eye staring into golden hues, exactly like his but filled with hunger and..._Was that lust? _Shiro shook his head(_well tried to)_ and kept tugging at a tan wrist trying to escape its grasp on his luscious lips opened widely showing long, pearly sharpened fangs, dripping saliva down to the floor. Shiro's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and panic started to fill up in the pit of his stomach, as he squirmed in the being's grasp.

Ichigo opened his mouth widely sneering at his prey as he leaned down and sticked his tongue. A pink gentle muscle licked a pale white column. down the collarbone. Shiro's cheeks heated up as he felt the wet muscle lick his neck and softly mewled as it found his sweet spot. Pearly white fangs skimmed that sweet spot, earning another soft mewl and then plunged inside the throat, making a sickening pop. Red sweet luscious liquid spurted into Ichigo's mouth and then slid down his throat as he swallowed, moaning softly. Shirosaki flinched, but was then filled with pleasure when the being started drinking from him, a loud moan escaping his white lips. Pale fingers relinquished on their grip on the tan wrist and reached up entwining with long, silky orange hair, bringing the being closer to his chest.

Ichigo got lost in the delicious taste of the humans blood never noticing to what he was doing. Removing his grip from the humans throat, one arm wrapped around a lithe waist, the other cupping the back of the humans head, pulling his throat closer to his lips. Shiro closed his eyes mewling against the beings tan ear and licked its earlobe before pulling it into his lips, sucking on it. Ichigo groaned against the humans throat and pushed the human's legs apart, getting in between them and thrusting his pelvis. Shiro moaned bucking against the thrust, wanting more until he suddenly felt light-headed. Ichigo pulled away not wanting to make anymore rips and licked the remains that was on the column before licking his lips, staring into golden hues filled with lust. Shiro was panting looking at the being and saw how those golden hues in black started turning into a molten chocolate surrounded in white.

When Ichigo saw the person in his arms, with a smooth gentle blush and small puffs of air coming out of white lips, it snapped him out of his revery leaving him confused as fuck. "Wh-What..?..."

Ai walked over to his master and sat down looking up at him. "Ichigo...when I asked if you wanted to drink something. I meant that." Ai nodded towards the albino that was coming down from his pleasure.

Ichigo had a horrifying look on his face and looked at the cat. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Ai sighed softly and then stared at Ichigo with intensifying hazel eyes. "Ichigo. You are not human but...a being that sucks human blood. You are a vampire Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at Ai and then looked back the human who looked at Ichigo with lust. He inspected the albino, looking at his features and then brushed a hand through short spiky hair, receiving a soft purr from the albino. Ichigo's eyes widened when his lips were sealed with pale ones, a tongue licking his bottom lip for entrance. Hesitating he shyly opened his mouth and was invaded by a cobalt tongue thrusting into his cool canvern. Pink and cobalt clashed together as they tried to dominate the other but sadly, Shiro pulled with a soft mew as Ichigo viciously nipped his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes exploring the warm canvern with his tongue and then pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting them still, till it was snapped by a pink tongue.

Shirosaki panted as he then slumped against a cool broad chest and closed his eyes trying to get his breath back. Never has ever been pleasured just by a bite nor by a kiss. I mean he's gay and stuff but he never got such a pleasurable kiss, like from his ex-boyfriend. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the humans waist, hidding his face against the white mop of hair and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla. Both were interrupted by a cough and looked down into amused hazel eyes.

"Are you two done with your make out session?" Ai snickered as he watched the two of them sqwuak and jump away from each other, blushing. "Anyways. Back to the matter. Ichigo, now that you know what you are. We have to get your memories back and a place to stay."

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking down. "I can tell that I lost my memories but I don't have money to rent at least a place to stay." Ai slid his hazel eyes to Shirosaki, raising an eyebrow at the human.

Shiro caught the look and raised his hands, backing away. "Oh no. I won't let you two come with me!"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA Cliffhanger~! XD Sorry guys! I couldn't think of what else to put so I had to stop it there. Read & Review! Pwetty pwease *puppy eyes and a pouty lip* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** Asphyxiated Memories

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Ichigo & Shirosaki.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. OC

**Summary:** Ichigo an amnesiatic vampire met Shirosaki on a dark twinkling night. Ai, Ichigo's servant, help's Ichigo out on his vampire instincts, while Ichigo gets to know Shirosaki a little by little after the incident. But as Ichigo gets his memories back, he gets worried as he remembers as to why he had erased his memories and the enemy that is after him. Can he defeat this enemy of his, if he's able to remember? Or will his lover and servant be in danger due to his memories?

* * *

"Gyaahhhh!" An echoed scream rung through the entire house as Shirosaki quickly sat up on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Pale tan hands were placed on each side of his wet cheeks, and looked up into worried molten chocolate eyes. "I-Ichi-" Pink lips sealed over pale ones, silencing the other male. Ichigo titled his head, licking Shirosaki's bottom lip for entrance. The pale teen hesitated before shyly opening his lips, having a pink tongue thrust into his mouth. Ichigo's pink licked Shiro's roof and his cheeks before curling his tongue with Shiro's, starting a clashing war with tongue's. Both pulled away, leaving shirosaki in a panting mess as Ichigo pecked Shiro's cheek lightly.

"Did you have a nightmare Shiro?" Ichigo pulled Shiro to his lap, brushing his fingers through his pale hair and putting his cheek on Shiro's.

Shiro sighed softly, twirling a strand of orange hair in his fingers as he nodded slightly against Ichigo's cheek. "I...did. But I'm fine now. Thanks to you..." Shiro blushed lightly and lightly kissed Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo chuckled and slid his hand down Shiro's arm, rubbing it to make it warm. "That's good to hear. Go back to sleep, I'll be here until you sleep."

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes, curling closer to Ichigo's cool chest, sighing softly. Ichigo moved his hand back to Shiro's hair brushing his fingers and lifted his head placing his lips on his forehead, closing his eyes. Ichigo stayed like that, brushing his fingers through Shiro's hair until he heard the smooth slow breathing of his lover as he finally fell asleep. Pale pink lips slid up, as a smiled formed and layed his lover back down covering him with his blankets. A small sigh escaped his lips as he thought back to what happened when Shirosaki finally agreed to let them stay over.

* * *

Ai slid his hazel eyes to Shirosaki, raising an eyebrow at the human.

Shiro caught the look and raised his hands, backing away. "Oh no. I won't let you two come with me!"

"You are aware that Ichigo has amnesia and what he is. Right? Besides, he marked you as he mate." Ai said nonchanlantly.

"That still doesn- WAIT WHAT?!" Shiro snapped out of his rage when he head the last part. "He marked me!? When?! Wait. When he fed from me?!"

Ai sighed softly before nodding. Ichigo was gaping as he thought back to the bite and blushed at the arousing things he did with the pale teen. "So when I bit him and we both felt aroused, was because I was marking him as my mate?"

Ai nodded once more. "Yes. I know this because...you mated with someone before." Ai's hazel eyes were filled with a gloomy dark cloud.

Ichigo blinked and raised an eyebrow. "If...I mated before what happened to my mate?"

Ai averted his gaze. "I can not tell you Ichigo until you recovered your memories." Ichigo stood there stupified before he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Shiro blinked as heard what happened and stayed quiet. He sighed and thought _'It wouldn't hurt to let them stay over..'  
_"Fine. You two can stay over at my place. Just...don't talk when I have friends over at my house." Shiro looked at Ai.

Ai nodded, snickering. "I promise not to talk around your friends."

"Good, I wouldn't want them to start panicking when they hear a cat talking." Shiro sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair.

* * *

After that Ichigo has been with Shirosaki all the time until he went to sleep, till now. Ichigo sighed as he got up from the bed but was startle when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked down and saw Shirosaki looking at him. "Dont...don't go. Stay with me."

Ichigo smiled softly and layed down on top of the covers, wrapping his arms around shirosaki pulling him to his chest. "Alright. Just go to sleep Shiro. " Ichigo kissed Shiro lightly on forehead and brushed his fingers through his hair, in a soothing matter making shiro sigh.

* * *

**Huehuehuehue I hope you like it XDD Please Review!**

**Lunasamaa: Hehe you'll see in a few more chapters who the Uke is.**

**Cantarella3261: Thanks, but I kinda thought it might have XD lol**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: D: I know! XD That's why I'm gonna make Shiro suffer. Poor guy ;-; lol XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story:** Asphyxiated Memories

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Ichigo & Shirosaki.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. OC

**Summary:** Ichigo an amnesiatic vampire met Shirosaki on a dark twinkling night. Ai, Ichigo's servant, help's Ichigo out on his vampire instincts, while Ichigo gets to know Shirosaki a little by little after the incident. But as Ichigo gets his memories back, he gets worried as he remembers as to why he had erased his memories and the enemy that is after him. Can he defeat this enemy of his, if he's able to remember? Or will his lover and servant be in danger due to his memories?

* * *

Shirosaki woke up to the bright sunlight hitting his closed eyelids, which wearily opened slowly. A small soft sigh escaped his lips as he rolled on his side and looked around. He knew he was forgetting something but couldn't remember what. That was until he spotted something orange at the end of his bed. Golden hues looked down and stared into soft warm hazel eyes.

"Good morning Shirosaki. Ready to get out of bed?" Ai questioned tilting his head.

Shirosaki sighed, rubbing his face with a pale hand and then sat up. "Yeah yeah. I'm up Ai."

Ai nodded and jumped off the bed padding out Shirosaki's room. Shirosaki slid his feet out of bed and stood up, stretching his back. Releasing a satisfying moan when he heard his back pop. He swung his arms back and forth then walked out of his room, going downstairs to his kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw that his breakfast was prepared and was already on the table. Ai jumped on the table startling Shirosaki and tilted his head to the chair. He took a seat and grabbed a fork stabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it in his mouth, moaning softly at the delicious, delicate taste it had. Ai chuckled softly before jumping off the table and walking over to the open window that lead to a balcony, Shirosaki raised an eyebrow and leaned back on his chair, only to be staring into molten lava eyes filled with hunger and lust. Swallowing his bacon he turned around back to eating his breakfast sweatdropping. "Damn it.." Shirosaki mumbled before grabbing his coffee mug taking a sip from it.

After eating he got up and placed his dishes in the sink, washing them. Shirosaki could make out the faint frustrated whispers from the balcony and scrunched his forehead in confusion, before putting the dishes away and walking towards the balcony.

"...won't do it"

"You need to do it at some point. You know that already." Shirosaki was able to make out Ai's voice and stood there listening.

"...Shirosaki... I can smell you and feel you. Don't be a fool. Did you forget what I am already?" That was Ichigo's voice. Shirosaki cursed himself and then walked out into the balcony facing Ichigo's back. Ichigo sipped his coffee and stared down at the streets that were filled with cars and people. He sighed softly feeling his throat tighten at the thought of his fangs sinking down into theirs necks and drinking them dry. But what he actually wanted was the mouth-watering taste of Shirosaki's blood but he didn't want to hurt him or do anything further then just drinking from him. He looked over his shoulder looking at shirosaki with a scowl. "What do you want Shirosaki?"

Shiro felt shivers go down his back due to the fact at the way Ichigo's husky voice sounded. Shirosaki swallowed and then averted his gaze to the side. "W-Well I was curious as to what you and Ai were talking about. So I came too see if I could listen to what you two were talking about."

Ai looked at Ichigo then back to Shirosaki. "He's thirsty."

Ichigo snarled loudly and looked at Ai. " Ai. What. The. Fuck! What did I tell you?!" Ichigo walked over to Ai but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist and looked over his shoulder. "What do you want?"

Shirosaki swallowed and opened his mouth, begging almost in a pleading voice. "Ichigo...please do not hesitate on me. I...to tell you the truth. I feel like if I knowned you for so.. but I swear that I never met, or seen you before.. So I don't understand this feeling towards you. But I feel trust towards you Ichigo...so please.. Do not hesitate on me if your hungry."

Ai's eyes widened and stared at Shirosaki with disbelief and shock. _'No way...he can't be who I think he is... He can't be __**HIM. **No way...'_

Ichigo was completely surprised as to Shirosaki's statement and shook his head, staring right into golden hues. "Shirosaki...there may be some consequences if I bite you again. You know what happened two days ago."

Shirosaki blushed and covered his cheeks looking down, remembering the events that happened on that night. "I-I know! You don't have to remind me! B-But...I'm worried about you..." Shiro looked at Ichigo with concern and Ichigo's eyes widened but then composed himself nodding.

"Fine. But I warned you." Ichigo's scelera turned black but instead of having his irises golden they were a bright bloody red, making Shirosaki gasp and back away. Ichigo smirked and outstretched his hand grabbing Shirosaki by the collar of his shirt and shoving him back inside against the wall, looking over his shoulder. "Ai, scram."

Ai glared at Ichigo for a second before walking jumping down the balcony landing on a tree and stared there closing his eyes.

Ichigo slid his bloody red eyes back to Shirosaki and plastered a sly grin on his lips as he revealed long pearly white fangs. Shirosaki swallowed the lump he had in his throat and titled his head to the side closing his eyes. Ichigo leaned in and licked Shirosaki's column feeling a shiver rock through his mate. A sickening pop echoed, as Ichigo sunk his fangs deep inside Shiro's throat and moaned as blood spurted inside his mouth. It had such a good taste, it was completely mouth watering, the deadly sweet taste of black berries and vanilla was something not even he could have imagined coming from a mear human. He was startled out of his trance as he heard Shiro moan and place a hand behind Ichigo's head moving him closer, exposing much more of his neck. He narrowed his eyes and slid a knee in between Shiro's legs and rubbed his knee-cap against Shiro's groin, making the other mew in pleasure. Shiro bucked against Ichigo's knee and wrapped a leg around his waist moaning loudly. "I...Ichigo...please...I..I want more.." Ichigo froze and then removed his fangs licking the remains of Shiro's blood.

"Shiro...I'm sorry..but I won't do it when your in this condition." Ichigo licked his lips and looked back at Shiro with molten lava eye's staring into lust filled golden hue's.

"I-I-Ichigo...please.." Shiro whimpered, grabbing a few strands of orange hair from his lover and tugged on them. "Please Ichigo..."

Ichigo shook his head, orange strands swaying at the movement and pulled Shiro to his chest placing his cherry red lips against a pale ear. "I'm sorry Shirosaki. But your in no condition to tell me what to do, due to my bite. It fells you with pleasure so I understand why you want this. But I won't do it unless your one hundred percent sure that this is what you want."

Shiro whined but nodded in agreement when his foggy mind cleared up and smiled softly laying his cheek on Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you for not doing it." Ichigo smiled and kissed a pale warm cheek with love.

* * *

**NYAHAHAHAHA! I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed! Please review I feel so special when I read them!**

**TnT Arigato for your motivation! I'll keep on updating!**

** Devil X Reini- Yup! I'll be making a lemon in the future chapters! Just be patient! They'll be points where they'll be some smutty scenes with these two~ Muahaha  
**

**Zaramejake- As to Shiro's dreams their will be times when it will affect him BUT also Ichigo! So wait and find out so that you can see as to why I make Shiro have nightmares!**

**Luna Lightmoon- I'm sure it should be obvious as to who is the Uke Luna-chan xD I thought you might have noticed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story:** Asphyxiated Memories

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Ichigo & Shirosaki.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. OC

**Summary:** Ichigo an amnesiatic vampire met Shirosaki on a dark twinkling night. Ai, Ichigo's servant, help's Ichigo out on his vampire instincts, while Ichigo gets to know Shirosaki a little by little after the incident. But as Ichigo gets his memories back, he gets worried as he remembers as to why he had erased his memories and the enemy that is after him. Can he defeat this enemy of his, if he's able to remember? Or will his lover and servant be in danger due to his memories?

* * *

Shirosaki looked up from the book he was reading towards the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He twisted his head to the side, seeing that Ichigo was still outside in the balcony. He sighed and placed a posted in his book to mark where he was, then stood up. "Ichigo! Someone came, please try to behave and tell Ai to not talk in front of whoever it is!" All he recieved was a wave from a longed haired orangette and sighed once again. He walked towards the door and wrapped his fingers around the door, twisting it to the side and pulled it open. A small petite female with short black stood there with her arms crossed and her right foot tapping on the floor, glaring at Shirosaki.

"Why didn't you come to school today?! Do you know how many times I called you?!" The small petite female walked inside once shirosaki moved to the side, to let the small female inside. "You missed three days of school already! What's happening?!"

Shirosaki sighed and closed the door, following behind the petite girl with a small frown. "I'm sorry Rukia. Something... Something came up and I couldn't come to school for a few days. I'll go tomorrow don't worry."

Rukia placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "What do you mean something came up?!" Rukia's attention was then caught when she spotted orange long hair fluttering from the balcony and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-Wha..." Rukia then brushed past Shirosaki and walked towards the balcony. She stared with awe at Ichigo as he had his elbows propped up on the rail and was staring out into the city. His hair orange hair fluttered lightly with graze of the wind, his molten lava eyes fixed down on a small group of children running around in the street as a small soft sigh escaped his petal cherry lips. Shirosaki was also amazed at the beauty Ichigo was making just by being outside his balcony and had to swallow the lump that was in his throat.

Ichigo titled his head to the side and looked straight into violet eyes with a bored look. "Yo." Was all Ichigo said to Rukia.

Rukia blinked and then cleared her throat giving a small smile. "Hello, how are you?" Rukia couldn't stop staring into Ichigo's molten lava eyes, it was sight that was rare to see. Ichigo averted his gaze, staring into golden hues and smirked when he saw that he made Shirosaki blush with his smirk. If possible he grinned wider and then titled his head back down at the street.

"M'fine. Yourself?" Ichigo asked, watching how a little girl squeals getting caught from her hiding spot, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm doing well." She turned to Shirosaki raising an eyebrow. Shirosaki blushed and averted his gaze to the side. Rukia blinked and then shook her head. "Shirosaki are you sure you'll come back tomorrow to school? Everybody was worried about you. You know?"

Shirosaki sighed and then nodded. "I will. Don't worry. Sorry for worrying you, it really wasn't my intention. I just got into a small accident but I'm fine now."

Rukia nodded in understandment and then walked back to the door. "Alright then. I'll call you again tomorrow to remind you. Incase you forget." Rukia smirked tilting her head towards Ichigo.

Shirosaki blushed and growled. "Ok ok! Just go home already! Jeez!" Rukia chuckled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Shirosaki sighed in relief and then sat back down on the couch. His eyes widened when his head was titled back by a tan hand and his lips were sealed with cold tan ones. He blushed but then kissed back moaning softly when a tongue was pushed inside his mouth. Both parted when it was necessary for Shirosaki to breath, leaving him in a panting mess. "T-That was a surprise."

Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Shirosaki's neck placing his chin on his shoulder, sliding his molten lava irises towards golden hues. "Well its to remind you, that I always love you." This made Shirosaki sputtered and blushed crossing his arms looking away. "Its quite cute when you blush. Did you know that?" Ichigo smirked and licked Shirosaki's blushing cheek.

Shiro felt a shiver rock through his body as he yelped. "S-Stop! Don't do that! I-I... I love you too Ichigo." Shirosaki pecked Ichigo on the lips and then looked away blushing. Ichigo was startled but then smiled as he sat down beside his lover laying his head on his lap and closed his eyes.

"That's good to hear. I'm tired right now so I'm going to take a quick nap." Ichigo chuckled softly as he felt darkness creap on him. Shirosaki smiled and brushed his fingers through long silky orange strands, tangling his fingers within them. "Sleep well Ichigo."

* * *

**HA! I finished another chapter my lovelies! I hope you like it! Please review and give me your opinions as to how this story is going so far! Also! I'm in need of a beta, if any of you are willing to be my beta please pm me! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story:** Asphyxiated Memories

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:** Ichigo & Shirosaki.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. OC

**Summary:** Ichigo an amnesiatic vampire met Shirosaki on a dark twinkling night. Ai, Ichigo's servant, help's Ichigo out on his vampire instincts, while Ichigo gets to know Shirosaki a little by little after the incident. But as Ichigo gets his memories back, he gets worried as he remembers as to why he had erased his memories and the enemy that is after him. Can he defeat this enemy of his, if he's able to remember? Or will his lover and servant be in danger due to his memories?

* * *

_'Where are we going ***-kun' A soft chuckle escaped cherry red lips as he was pulled by the hand from his pale lover. _

_'Let's go to where we always head to Kurosaki-sama!' An echoey voice filled with excitement said as he kept pulling his lover to their favorite spot.  
_

_Ichigo chuckled as he let his lover lead them to their spot. It was a great day, due to it being dark and bright with the twinkling stars. A perfect day any one would take it as, but unexpected later. They finally reached the spot they were searching for, a small clearing with pure white lilies and white peonies covering the clearing making it look snowy. Ichigo's lover threw his arms in the air laughing, making Ichigo chuckle but then stop suddenly. **'Lover? ...wasn't it...someone else?..' **  
_

_'Ichigo?' Ichigo blinked and looked up, plastering a smile on his lips but only to have it slip away when he noticed that he couldn't see his lovers face. 'Ichigo is something wrong? Is something bothering you?'_

_'N-No...nothing is wrong...do you want to do something ***-kun?' Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed that he couldn't hear the name that spilled out of his lips, to make it worst he didn't even recognize this person as his lover. He knew someone else was his...but he couldn't quite grasp who it was._

_'Nope! I just want to be here with you! Because I love you Kurosaki-sama!' Ichigo's lover grabbed his hand and pulled him down, laying down under a cherry blossom tree. 'Isn't it a lovely night! The blossoms look like they're almost glowing by the shine of the moon. Its quite beautiful but not as beautiful as you Kurosaki-sama...' Ichigo felt a cool cheek on his shoulder and turned his head to the side, to stare into golden hue's making him gasp. 'I love you Ichigo..' Cold pale lips sealed on cool cherry red lips, pushing a blue tongue inside Ichigo's mouth._

* * *

Ichigo sat up screaming only to have his face snap to the side, with a burning sting on the right side of his cheek. A tan hand reached up to touch the stinging and molten lava eyes looked into teared up golden hues. Both stayed in silence, the only sound was Shirosaki's panting as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Shiro...I...what happened?.." The older vampire finally found his voice and asked his crying mate, only to lose his balance when Shirosaki latched to his neck sobbing. "S-Shiro?"

"I-I...I was scared because you kept screaming out my name...a-and you were screaming out in a pain.. I-I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. T-Then you woke up screaming, so I slapped you to make you snap out of your nightmare." Another choked sob escaped pale lips, as arms tightened around a tan neck.

Ichigo sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Shiro's torso, wrapping his legs around his waist bringing him closer. "I'm sorry Shiro... I didn't mean to scare you... There...stop crying..I'm here." Ichigo rubbed his hand on Shiro's back soothingly and sealed his lips with warm pale lips.

Shiro titled his head to the side, slipping his lips with Ichigo's and pushed his tongue, rubbing it against a pink one. Ichigo slid his hand inside Shiro's shirt and rubbed his thumb against a blue nipple, swallowing a delicious moan from his lover. He pulled Shiro's shirt up to his chest and pulled away to lean down and lick the other nipple while he pinched the other nipple with his thumb and index finger. Shiro moaned against a tan ear and tightened his grip around Ichigo's neck. Pushing Shiro down on the couch he moved down lower leaving trails of saliva and bites, dipping his tongue inside Shiro's navel hearing the other moan in pleasure. Ichigo unbuttoned Shiro's pants and placed pressure on his lover's obvious hard on bringing down the zipper, sliding his hand inside the underwear he softly squeezed the base. Shiro moaned bending his legs an opening them wider for much easier access for Ichigo to scoot in. Ichigo purred in appreciation and licked the tip of Shiro's erection, making his lover screech in pleasure.

"A-AH! I-Ichigooooo! Nggh!" Shiro moaned bucking his hips and fisting his fingers in Ichigo's long orange lock's. Ichigo wrapped his fingers around Shiro's hips, holding them tightly and bobbed his head quickly, swallowing around Shiro's cock. Shiro's mouth was opened in a silent scream as drool slid down his chin, and pushed Ichigo lower on his cock, keening when he felt that he was almost coming. "I-Ichi-NGH!-goo... I-I'm coming.."

Ichigo purred around Shiro's cock and swallowed once more. Shiro screamed throwing his head back, as he came deep inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo didn't mind and swallowed everything, letting go of Shiro's cock with a small 'pop', licking his lips. "Mmm...you taste good." Ichigo purred, sealing his lips with Shiro's and thrusted his tongue inside the warm cavern, exploring each dip. Shiro blushed ad moaned as he tasted himself in Ichigo's mouth. The orange-head pulled away, a string of saliva visibly shown and was snapped a cool pink tongue swiped around pink lucious lips. "So, did you like it?" A sly smirk curved in Ichigo's lips as he chuckled and pulled Shiro's clothes up.

Shiro blushed furiously and covered his mouth, looking down. The orange-headed vampire chuckled and pulled his lover to his chest, kissing his cheek and layed down on the couch. "Get some rest Shi." Shiro nodded and closed his eyes, curling up in Ichigo's chest, blushing slightly. "H-Hai thank you Ichigo..."

* * *

**Muahahahah! I hope you liked this chapter! No lemon fufufufu~ Read & Review please!  
**


End file.
